


[Podfic] Tried-and-True

by Akaihyou



Series: Primary Colors Podfic [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Colored Pencils, Consent Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Dehumanization, Kittens, Memories, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stress Balls, Surgery, Trust Issues, comic book medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: “You know chocolate is supposed to increase happiness?” Sam said to the room at large.The Winter Soldier knew how he felt didn’t really matter. If it would help him through the surgery, he’d do just about anything.“The sequence begins withapproval. Odobreniye.Does that word have another meaning for you?”(Buck recovers from one procedure and prepares for another. Steve’s self-awareness is a work in progress. Sam tries to keep everyone positive. Natasha is a gift. The rest of the Avengers do what they can.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tried-and-True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645116) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). 



Summary: Chapter 1

 

File Length: 28:48

 

Mp3 link (MediaFire)

15.0 MB

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/bwfa7rat31dvjv3/Podfic_Tried_and_True_Ch1_mp3.mp3>

 

M4a link (MediaFire)

29.8 MB

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/8gz26in3kb5g8on/Podfic_Tried_and_True_Ch1_m4a.m4a>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were tears on the soldier’s face when he woke. He was ravenously hungry and his mouth tasted like new carpet.
> 
> “Did I… do anything else?” Buck couldn’t clearly remember anything since the recording had started.
> 
> (Buck wakes up. JARVIS assesses the effects of the code sequence. Steve tries not to push. Dr. Cho becomes involved. Natasha plans.)

Summary: Chapter 2

 

File Length: 12:05

 

Mp3 link (MediaFire)

6.59 MB

 <http://www.mediafire.com/file/fy91c7ukafmyfb8/Podfic_T%26T_2.mp3>

 

M4a link (MediaFire)

13.2 MB

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/5nk3cqmzo21gcnc/Podfic_T%26T_chapter_2_mp4.m4a>

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week crawled by, blurred by general anxiety and exhaustion and punctuated with moments of high stress and panic or jarring pleasure and comfort.
> 
> Stevie was there to socialize the kittens. The soldier wasn’t capable. He needed more socialization himself.
> 
> _Sam: But today it’s too much and that’s okay, Buck. There’s nothing wrong with needing a break._
> 
> (Buck’s knee surgery looms closer while he struggles with memories. Steve tries to help. There are kittens. Sam conspires with Buck. Natasha shares a secret.)

Summary: Chapter 3: Buck’s knee surgery looms closer while he struggles with memories. Steve tries to help. There are kittens. Sam conspires with Buck. Natasha shares a secret.

File Length: 26:49

Mp3 link (MediaFire)

15.73 MB

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/a45g9smgs45yfqa/Tried%26True%20Chapter%203.mp3>

 

M4a link (MediaFire)

32.42 MB

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/nl5q6bq1s6rhbpx/Tried%20%26%20True%20Chapter%203%20Pod.m4a>

 


End file.
